digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanimon
Nanimon is an Invader Digimon that is good at boxing. He is from another dimension. The reason why he invaded the Digital World is unknown. In the dimension, he was given the nickname "Oyaji", and was kept as a digital pet. He used to have a tyrannical nature but he evolved into a more softer nature due to his love of drink after his invasion (still unidentified as to how he invaded and why he was invading) was a success. He soon adjusted to the survival of the fittest within the Digital World, and soon turned out to be a tough fighter, even if his abilities are unknown. He is loosely based off a Tamagotchi character named Oyajitchi. His name is a play in the Japanese question "nani?" meaning "what?", in allusion to his random, unexplainable behavior, as well as odd physique. In his video game roles, he's been a hard to find character that's always changing location. Digimon Adventure DemiDevimon hired a Nanimon to train a Sukamon, Chuumon, some Numemon and some Vegiemon for Myotismon's army. Agumon and Palmon went undercover as PunkAgumon and ReggaePalmon to find a way for the DigiDestined to get into Myotismon's castle. The trainees were aware that Nanimon's head becomes full of bubbles when he drinks pop (in the Japanese version, it was alcohol) so a Numemon sneaked into a tower without him noticing and sent the bottles of pop out the window by parachute. When 5 of the DigiDestined's Digimon Digivolved to their Champion Forms, he and his students were scared off before Gatomon summoned the Devidramon to battle them. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Nanimon is the supplier of cards for Ryo. Digimon Frontier Some Nanimon were seen in the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain and the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon World A Nanimon partner Digivolves from the Sunglasses Digivolution item, and Digivolves into Digitamamon. Nanimon has one of the most unique normal digivolution requirements. Any rookie must have their happiness and discipline at 0% and the player must scold them. A wild Nanimon serves as a drifter who plays hide-and-seek with the player. Once certain area tasks are completed in Ancient Dino Region, Drill Tunnel, Factorial Town, Ogremon's Fortress and Toy Town, he appears somewhere in each location. First time finding unlocks ten more item slots in the inventory and finding him all five times unlocks another ten slots. Once recruited, he appears in the Item Bank and occasionally battles in the Arena. Digimon World 2 Nanimon digivolve from Gazimon and can digivolve further into Tekkamon. Nanimon is also used by the Blood Knight Commander Damien of Disk Domain. Digimon World 3 Nanimon appears once as a enemy partner in Asuka Sewers. Digimon Digital Card Battle Nanimon first appears at Junk City after you have beaten 'A' or 'Analogman'. He will then appear randomly from city to city after you have beaten him. Defeat him 10 times to obtain a Grand Sevens card and a Nanimon card. He is also the holder of a secret Digi-part. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Nanimon is an obtainable digimon who digivolves from Goburimon. In Digimon Dusk, he appears in a quest, getting a Kokomon her pink lipstick back from him in "Chip Forest". Attacks *'Power Punch/Puncher' (OYAJI Punch) * * * Variations / Subspecies * BomberNanimon / Citramon Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Invader Digimon Category:Digimon species